


Can't get you out of my head

by LollyLoveBug



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dry Humping, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lust, Rey Needs A Hug, These two need to get laid, two part one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyLoveBug/pseuds/LollyLoveBug
Summary: These events take place after the events of The Last Jedi.Following the battle on Crait, the force bond hasn’t lessened and Kylo Ren and Rey have to confront one another on a daily basis. At first they ignore each other but as time moves on their frustrations and anger bubble to the surface. It turns out that their relationship that they thought was over was simple just beginning.





	Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reylo story but I have been writing/reading fanfiction for years. I can’t help but be drawn to this relationship. I love how complex their dynamic is - I honestly think it is one of the best parts of the new Star Wars Trilogy. Obviously do not own story or characters - this belongs to Lucas Films/ Disney.

Chapter 1: Get out of my head

Rey lay on her back on an old cot they’d found tucked away in a closet on the Millenium Falcon. She was staring at a rust patch on the ceiling of her new ‘room’ - an old storage closet that she had fashioned into a sleeping space to have some privacy in the very crowded ship. Ever since the events on the supremacy and having to flea Crait with what remains of the resistance Rey had been feeling suffocated and restless. Being surrounded by people was a new experience to the woman who’d spent a large chunk of her life mostly alone on a desert planet with people who also valued privacy and seclusion. The constant questions, noises, and chatter was enough to drive the already anxious woman insane. So when the energy on the ship got to be too much she found her way down to her room telling everyone she was off to study the sacred jedi texts and to meditate. It was rare that Rey actually found herself practicing with the force, the texts were barely legible and her mediation and skills had stalled after the Master Luke became one with the force. 

It had been two weeks since Rey had seen Ben Solo kneeling in the rebel base as she closed the door to the falcon and left him there. After everything they had been through, the force bond and their relationship should have ended there. It should have, but it didn’t. 

The energy in Rey’s room started to hum with the familiar pull of the bond, as she lay there she could feel the force snap into place and knew she was no longer alone in her room. She had spent the last two weeks ignoring him every time he appeared before her, and he would just sit silently with brown wounded eyes peering at her from time to time. It would seem that neither of them had control over this situation and both of them expected the string that was connecting them would sever or snap over time without any assistance from them. If Snoke was really the cause of their connection shouldn’t it have died with him as well. Rey had reasoned with herself day after day of seeing her former ally - and she tried to allow herself to feel forgiveness, acceptance, and light. That is how she was supposed to feel - she was supposed to be the bigger person, and she was supposed to be better than the anger and resentment she felt toward the man who had offered her the universe. 

But she couldn’t help how those sorrowful eyes pierced her very soul. How dare he act as though I was the one who hurt him? He wanted me to watch my friends die and just stay with him ruling the universe. It’s like he doesn’t know me at all. I went to him on the Supremacy - I risked my life betting on him and he let me down…. Rey could feel her thoughts and emotions getting the better of her. Perhaps she should try to meditate to block this moody Supreme Leader out of her head. Rey sat up quickly intending to sit cross legged and meditate by connecting and finding all the life forces within the ship but unfortunately as she sat up she opened her eyes and briefly made eye contact with the man who can’t seem to leave her alone, and the feelings she’d been repressing for the past two weeks bubbled up a the sight of him looking dejected in the tiny room that was only meant for her. 

“Why won’t you just leave me alone?” The words came out sharp and bitter, the voice didn’t even sound like the sweet Rey who had been trying to bring Ben Solo back to the light. His eyes snapped wider and then fell into a look of unflinching rage. Rey felt such relief at his change in expression that the consequences of her actions hadn’t occurred to her. He moved forward quickly and pinned Rey’s arms above her head as he pushed her flat on her back and used his imposing size to lay on top of her and keep her pinned down. There faces were merely an inch apart from one another, and the rage on his face had only grown stronger. Any other person in the universe would have been scared, any other person would have been twisting and pulling and trying to put some distance between them and their captor. 

If anyone else had been holding her down, Rey would have found a way to free herself already but she was enjoying the weight of his body on top of hers and the smell of his warm skin near her face. She could feel the warmth of his body and hands holding her in place, and his large body was resting between her legs and it caused Rey’s breath to hitch when he landed on her most sensitive area. 

“Why won’t I leave you alone Scavenger?” His voice was deeper than normal and held a tightness that told Rey he was struggling to keep his anger in check so he wouldn’t actually hurt her. 

“I offered you everything, and still you left me.” His voice was getting raw as he tried to keep the monotone aspect of his voice. The emotions of rejection and heartbreak were bleeding through and a soft blush graced his angled cheekbones as he turned his eyes to the side trying to avoid eye contact with her. 

“You know I have no control over this” He managed to say softer as he released her arms and put his weight on his elbows as if to push himself away from her. It was in that moment that Rey realized that the reason she had been so restless wasn’t because of anyone but the man in front of her. He missed her, and she missed him too. With free arms Rey reached for him and pull him down onto her once again and wrapped her arms around his middle and held onto him tightly. She squeezed him affectionately and rubbed her face into his firm chest. She could feel the large man stiffen at the affectionate contact, but he remained still as if he was afraid to spook her. 

“I’ve missed you too Ben” She whispered, the warmth in her voice had returned and holding onto him was the first time in weeks that Rey had felt any semblance of peace. The force bond was humming with joy at their contact.

“You’ve what?” Ben managed to pushed her softly onto her back so that he could see her face as she responded to his question. Her eyes locked onto his and he could feel his heart thudding in his chest. 

“I’ve missed you Ben” She said it more confidently as she ran one of her small hands up his chiseled arm and back down again enjoying the feel of the hard muscles under her fingers. He pushed gently into her mind trying to make sure that she is speaking the truth and when she allowed his invasion he saw himself through her eyes. She found him attractive, very attractive, and liked his scent so close to her. She was thinking about what it would feel like to touch him without the barrier of clothes and what his skin tastes like. He threw himself out of her mind and looked down at the beautiful woman resting beneath him. 

“Then why did you leave?” The question was the biggest hurdle in their relationship, and Rey hadn’t answered it. She blew out of a puff of air and went the direct route since she didn’t know how much time they had. 

“I couldn’t let you have the blood of both of your parents on your hands Ben. I saved your mother for you, and I saved my friends for me. That doesn’t mean I wanted to leave you” Rey ran her hand across the scar she had given him, and stopped where it disappeared under his shirt. Ben could feel her frustration that she couldn’t see the rest of the scar so he pulled his shirt over his head along with both gloves so Rey could see her own handiwork. He expect her hand and eyes to gravitate toward where she’d left off with her exploration but her eyes found the small trail of dark hair that ran from his belly button downward and hands reached forward and followed the trail stopping at the top of his pants not wanting to push him too far. Ben had closed his eyes at the intimate touch - he’d never wanted to be touched that way before but with Rey it felt so right. Rey pushed him back gently as she stood from the cot and pushed him flat on his back and crawled on top of him. The sight of Rey straddling him was enough to cause a groan to slip through his lips and a hardening to start with her weight upon him. 

At the noise Rey felt a tightening in her belly - she recognized the feeling from when she touched herself back on Jakku. She knew she needed friction so she started rocking her hips forward and backward on the hard body of the man she thought of as her’s. 

“Rey” He choked out through gritted teeth - his hands found her hips and dug into her soft skin as his head rolled backward and he ground himself upward into her causing a soft moan to escape her lips. 

“That felt good” Rey said in a breathy voice as she kept rolling her hips against him. She wanted more but she wasn’t sure how much time they had before the connection would sever. She looked down at the man beneath her and had a wild idea. 

“Can you meet me somewhere?” Rey said the words before she could stop herself and his eyes flickered up toward her as his hands dug deeper into her sides. He was panting slightly as he processed the words he just heard her say. 

“What?” He was confused, still trying to come out of his lustful haze. 

“I want to be with you Ben.” She made her point my thrusting down into him as hard as she could.   
“I want to be with you somewhere where neither of us can just disappear” His breathing was uneven and they could feel the connection fading. He held her eyes and the look within them was one of hope and lust and need. She could sense through there bond that he was afraid it was a trick, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe Rey would use him like that. 

“We meet on Naboo in three days - once you enter the atmosphere reach out to me and I’ll give you the coordinated to where I will be” and as soon the sentences was finished He was gone and Rey was left wet and wanting. She could still smell him in the small space and feel the warmth of where he was resting between his legs. 

She would see him in three days - she could wait three days.


End file.
